Un sueño
by lagranbrujaoscura
Summary: Una realidad alternativa. Que hubiera sido de Harry si hubiera sido normal...


Un sueño

Capitulo 1 y único.

By la gran bruja oscura

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece (lastima yo quiero Sirius L), no me demanden soy pobre.

Era una hermosa mañana en el número 4 de Privet Drivet. Harry dormía plácidamente en su amplio cuarto, algo desordenado y con varios pósters del West Jam (Un equipo de fútbol ingles), una muchacha bonita en pose sexy y uno que otro grupo musical.

-¡Harry!- una voz femenina lo llamo, desde el piso inferior. El chico se destapo un poco, se puso sus anteojos redondos y miro su reloj.- Muy temprano.- y volvió a taparse sin siquiera quitarse los anteojos.

-¡Harry!- volvió a gritar la mujer.- Ese niño perezoso.- dijo en voz más baja.

-Lo presionas demasiado, Lily.- Dijo un hombre detrás de un periódico mientras sorbía su café.

-Lo que sucede es que todos los días se le pegan las sabanas.- respondió ella mientras freía unos huevos.- ¡Harry levántate o perderás el autobús de nuevo!

-Si mamá.- balbuceo soñolientamente. Se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba, aun tenia sueño, pero no era bueno hacer enojar a su vieja, a veces podía convertirse en toda una bruja. Fue al baño y se lavo los dientes, se miro al espejo, había algo en su frente. Horror. Una espinilla. Se aplasto el desordenado pelo para taparla.- Ojalá que Cho no se de cuenta.- pensó. Se puso el uniforme del colegio y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días hijo.- le saludo el hombre que se hallaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, quien con una mano sostenía el periódico y con la otra derramaba café en su uniforme de policía.

-James, mira lo que has hecho.- dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos mientras depositaba un plato de huevos con jamón sobre la mesa. Tomo un trapito y se puso a restregar las manchas de café de la camisa y el pantalón.

-Mi amor no hagas eso aquí no ves que el niño está presente.- Dijo James guiñando le un ojo a su hijo, mientras su esposa fregaba su pantalón. Ésta al escuchar el comentario se puso de pie y le dio un zape a su marido.

-Llevó más de 15 años casada contigo, James, y sigues siendo el mismo bastado.- respondió ella fingiendo enojo.

Harry sonrío divertido, su padre fue a cambiarse la camisa y el pantalón, mientras su madre revisaba el correo, movió rápidamente sus ojos verdes que exactamente iguales a los de su hijo y deposito una carta sobre la mesa.- Es para ti hijo, de tu tía Petunia.

Abrió el sobre, era una tarjeta de Cumpleaños (el que había pasado hacia mucho tiempo) de las baratas, que en su interior decía secamente Feliz Cumpleaños de tía Petunia, tío Vernon y primito Durley. Se río en su interior, su primito Dursley era una ballena azul de 40 toneladas como mínimo, con una peluca rubia sobre los ojos. Si había algo que agradecía en su vida era no haber tenido que convivir más de lo necesario con esa familia, solo encontrárselos en las reuniones familiares de su madre, las cuales no eran muy seguidas afortunadamente. El resto solo eran tarjetas de cumpleaños o Navidad.

Su madre prendió la televisión. Pasaban justo un aviso comercial. "Querido amigos soy Sibil Trelawney, me recordaran de anuncios como: "me persigue la mala suerte" y "es imposible burlar el destino por más terrible que este sea". Hoy quiero contarles de mi más nuevo servicio esoterico, la linea -y la mujer hizo enfasis en esta frase.- cuando voy a morir. Llame inmediatamente al 567442- ESTOY MUERTO. Aseguramos a ciertos del cien por ciento. Escuche algunos testimonios reales. Mi marido llamó a la línea cuando voy a morir y le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con el corazón. Una semana después caminando por la calle le cayo un letrero de en forma de corazón. Y solo tenía 85 años..." Harry rió ante semejante estupidez.

Su padre volvió con un uniforme limpio. Realmente Harry se parecía mucho a él, sobre todo ahora que estaba creciendo, tenían exactamente el mismo cabello negro alborotado.- Hijo, no te has ido, se te hace tarde para alcanzar el autobús.

-¿No me vas a ir a dejar?

-No, tengo que investigar un caso en las afueras de la ciudad.

El muchacho miró su reloj, era realmente tarde, trago su desayuno, se despidió rápidamente de sus progenitores, y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Lamentablemente, no pudo alcanzar el autobús y lo vio alejarse mientras corría. Se sentó en la vereda pensando que iba hacer cuando una moto paró a su lado. Era negra con hermosos acabados platinado y con la cabeza de un enorme perro negro, que mostraba ferozmente sus dientes, abarcando desde donde comenzaba el manubrio hasta la rueda delantera.

-¡Sirus!.- Festejo el joven. Era su padrino con su largo y sedoso pelo negro amarrado en una coleta.

-¿Cómo estas ahijado?.- respondió el motociclista al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas oscuras.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, perdí el autobús y ...

-Quieres que te lleve al colegio ¿Cierto?

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto para que están los padrinos entonces.

-Gracias.

-Solo súbete, ponte el casco y agárrate fuerte.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii... - Y partieron a toda velocidad, muy pronto llegaron a la ciudad. Donde Sirius tuvo que baja la velocidad debido a los embotellamientos. En la azotea de un gran edificio, en un enorme anuncio estaba un guapo sujeto rubio que sonreía mostrando unos brillantes dientes. Pasta de dientes LOCKHEART el sabor de la blancura. De repente una mujer grito histéricamente- Ese... es Sirius Black. ¡SIRIUS BLACK!.-

Muchas mujeres más y algunos hombres también gritaron y empezaron a correr para acercarse a ellos.

-El precio de ser una estrella de rock.- suspiro en voz baja el padrino de Harry.- Agárrate fuerte vamos a tomar un atajo.

La motocicleta rugió y comenzó a zigzaguear entre el trafico, se metió en un callejón, utilizo unas cajas sobre las cuales había una tabla como rampa para saltar una reja cuando Harry cerro sus ojos y no los volvió ha abrir hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del colegio.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-Debemos agradecer a Dios que estas con vida Harry.- habló un hombre vestido de traje, con un maletín en su puño. Era el profesor Lupin, maestro de Historia del joven.

-No seas exagerado Remus, que tú no tengas las agallas para subirte a una de estas no significa que mi ahijado sea igual.

-No es que sea cobarde, solo aprecio mi vida.

-Nah, nos vemos Harry, dales saludos a James de mi parte.- Y la motocicleta se perdió rápidamente entre las calles.

-Ese Sirius igual de terco que siempre.- Sonrío Lupin y se dirigió a Harry.- Deberías apurarte muy pronto va a tocar el timbre.

-Si profe, adiós.- El muchacho camino rápidamente para llegar a la entrada.

Cuando llegó a la sala un joven pelirrojo se le acercó. Era Ronald Wesley, su mejor amigo. -Hey, llegas tarde, se supone que llegarías temprano para que me pudieras dar unos consejos de cómo hacer que me acepten en el equipo de fútbol.

-Lo siento.- pero mientras se disculpaba una jovencita de cabello largo y negro se le acerco.

-Disculpa, creo que se te quedo este cuaderno ayer en la biblioteca.- mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Harry se puso igual de rojo que el pelo de su amigo y balbuceo un gracias. La joven se fue tranquilamente del salón, al mismo tiempo Ron paso un brazo por el hombro de su amigo y le susurro pícaramente al oído- ese huevito quiere sal.

-No hables así de Cho.- dijo furiosamente el chico de los ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su amigo. -Además ella tiene a Cedric.

-Tiene novio, pero no esta muerta.

-¿Qué malos consejos le estas dando a Harry?- dijo frunciendo las cejas una muchacha de melena castaña al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la oreja de Ron.

-Yo nada. Solo cosas de hombres.

-Y bueno... -Dijo la chica poniendo cara de que esperaba algo.

-¿Qué?- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Tú sabes... hoy no es un día como los otros.

-¿Paso algo importante?

-Ron.- La chica comenzó a ser pucheros.

-Eh... déjame pensar, no puede ser tu cumpleaños por que es en un par de meses...

-Ronald.- Los ojos de ellas comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. -El aniversario...

-de la muerte de tu abuelita.

-Ojalá te mueras Ronald Wesley.- Grito exaltada la chica y se fue a sentar al otro extremo del salón. Tomo un grueso libro y tapo su cara detrás de él.

-¿qué le pasa?- dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Pues quien entiende a las mujeres ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan Hermonie y tú de novios?

-Dos, no... déjame pensar... tres meses que se cumplen hoy... la cague de nuevo brother.

-Vas a tener que hacer algo realmente bueno si quieres que ella te perdone.

El pelirrojo suspiro. El profesor de Castellano llegó, era un tipo bajito, pero simpático, que dio rápidamente comienzo a su clase. Sin embargo a mitad de ella fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión, los alumnos se asomaron a curiosear al pasillo, pudieron ver a la inspectora Macgonagall que traía del brazo un par de gemelos chamuscados.

-Creo que tendré que prohibirles las clases las clases de química, señores Weasley.

-Todo fue culpa de Fred, él fue el que puso demasiado sulfuro a la formula. -Dijo un gemelo apuntando a al otro. A lo que este repitió inmediatamente lo mismo. Y comenzaron a decirlo mismo y amoverse como si uno fuera el reflejo del otro. Ron murmuro respecto a sus hermanos, están haciendo el truco del espejo, es muy divertido. Harry asintió. La inspectora Macgonagall perdió la paciencia y los llevo al despacho del director.

-Crees que Dumbledore les haga algo.- dijo algo preocupado Ron.

-No, el viejo es muy buena gente.- Respondió Harry.

-Por favor alumnos, vuelvan a la sala, las clases continúan.- insistió el señor Fich, profesor de castellano. Mientras el conserje aparecía caminando despacio hacia el laboratorio con su trapeador, maldiciendo entre dientes a los alumnos.

El resto de la mañana paso muy rápido, terminando con castellano, seguía Historia (el ramo favorito de Harry) a cargo de Lupin (el profesor favorito de Harry (Y de todas nosotras O)). Después venia biología a cargo de la profesora Sprout.

-¿Harry, que piensas hacer este fin de semana largo?

-Pues no sé, Sirius me había invitado a que lo acompañara a una gira, pero conociendo a mi madre lo más probable es que me ate a la cama para asegurarse que no vaya ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno supe por ahí que Parvati va a dar una fiesta en su casa y ahora que me pelee con Hermi, no quiero ir solo.

-podrías preguntarle a Longbotton.

-Con lo sobre protectores que son sus padres me sorprendería que lo dejen ir al baño solo.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces vas o no.

-de ahí te digo, tengo que pensarlo.

-Va ir Cho, probablemente sola, como Cedric se quebró la pierna el otro día.

-Esta bien, me convenciste.

Tomaron unas bandejas y se acercaron al la cocinera. Después que les sirvieran una chica de un curso menor se les acerco.

-Hola mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, soy del club de periodismo y estoy haciendo una encuesta sobre los almuerzos del colegio.- Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos, pero a chica continuo.- ¿díganme cual es su opinión respecto al sabor de la comida?

-Creo que la grasa de motor es más rica que esta cosa.- dijo Ron

Luna se rió histéricamente, después de limpiarse las lagrimas pregunto de nuevo.- ¿Cuál crees que es su aporte nutritivo?.- pero entonces un joven rubio paso dándole un fuerte empujón, tirando todos los papeles de las encuestas al suelo.

-Hey Malfoy ten cuidado.

-Disculpa. Lo siento mucho. Estaba distraído.- Dijo Draco Malfoy, ayudando a recoger las encuestas.- No sé como pude ser tan torpe.

Después de ayudar a levantar los papeles a Lovegood. Harry tuvo una tarde normal, bueno el profesor Snape se mostró más pesado que de costumbre, pero no era raro en alguien que se convirtió en profesor para torturar a los niños, como literalmente dijo una vez.

-Adios, Hagrid.- se despidió del enorme conductor del bus.

-Nos vemos mañana Harry.

-Papá, mamá, ya llegue.- Harry entro en su casa, extrañamente encontró todo revuelto, los trofeos de su padre rotos y desparramados por el suelo. Cruzo la sala, llegando al comedor. Una visión escalofriante. Los ojos vacíos de su padre lo miraron detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos. Su cuerpo yacía inerte, sin sangre, sin marcas, sin señales de lucha.

-¡No, a Harry no, no le hagas daño a él!- La voz de su madre llorando, gritaba desesperada. Unas palabras incomprensibles y ella cayó pesadamente al suelo. Su pelo cobrizo se desparramo sobre su cara. No pudo hacer nada.

La persona con la capucha se le acerco. Un escalofrío se apodero de él. El sujeto se le acerco apuntándolo con una varita de madera, unos ojos rojos detrás de la capucha.- Avara Kedabra.- pudo ahora escuchar la frase claramente. La luz verde lo inundó todo...

* * *

-¡Harry!- La voz de Ron lo despertó repentinamente. Se limpio las lágrimas que caían abundantemente por sus mejillas. La almohada estaba empapada de ellas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto sinceramente su amigo.

-Si... solo tengo que lavarme la cara.- susurro con la voz quebrada.

-Pero si ya la tienes toda mojada.

-Ron, por favor déjame solo.

-Bueno, pero apúrate que estamos un poco atrasados para ir a clases.- El pelirrojo se fue y dejo a Harry solo. Este último suspiró profundamente y se dejó llevar por el llanto. Sus lamentos resonaron en aquella habitación del castillo. El dolor y el odio inundó su corazón.

Fin.

* * *

Nop, simplemente no me gusta como quedo en fin.

Revisión 2.0. Un poco mejor, pero puede ser más. De cualquier forma cualquier amenaza de muerte por torturar asi al pobre Harry me la mandan.


End file.
